Stop Talking
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Bones hates to admit it, but Jim has a really pretty mouth.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Stop Talking  
Word Count: 722  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: Bones/Jim  
Warnings: Mouth fixation, oral, hand job, slash, boy love  
Summary: Bones hates to admit it, but Jim has a really pretty mouth.**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. *cries***

_Stop Talking_

Ever since Leonard McCoy had met Jim Kirk, he'd been fixated on the young cadet's mouth. When he was happy his lips pulled back to show his bright teeth in a brilliant grin. When he was upset the bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout. When he was nervous he drew his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it lightly. When he was angry his lips would press into a thin line.

His only problem? Jim was always talking. And the young man always knew just what to say to piss him off. It was infuriating. But if Leonard could ignore the words then he could focus on Jim's pretty mouth.

"Bones? Bones are you even listening to me?" There was that sweet pout.

"Kobayashi Maru. Tomorrow morning. I heard you, Jim." Leonard sighed.

Jim cocked his head at the doctor, "What's wrong?" He asked.

That was one thing about Jim that he really liked, the man was ridiculously smart, even if he didn't always act it. He could read people well and always knew how to comfort his friends. "Nothing Jim." Leonard lied.

"Don't bullshit me Len."

"You have a really pretty mouth when you're not using it to talk."

Jim flushed, his ears burning red, "You should see it wrapped around a cock."

Bones grinned, "That an offer Jim?"

"What do you think?" Jim replied.

"I think you should stop talking." Leonard growled, grabbing the front of Jim's uniform, hauling him up for a kiss.

Jim clutched at his shoulders, opening his pretty mouth for Leonard to slip his tongue in, wrestling for control of the kiss. Leonard nipped at Jim's tongue when the younger man tried to slip inside his mouth, forcing Jim into submission.

Leonard pulled back, his eyes drawn to Jim's kiss swollen lips, before ducking his head down to suckle at the cadet's throat. Jim let out a soft whine, curling his finger in Bones' hair.

"Leonard..." He gasped when the man bit down behind his ear, sucking a dark mark.

"Clothes off, now." Leonard growled, taking a step back.

He and Jim had their uniforms shed in record time and Bones smashed their lips back together, his hands gripping Jim's hips tightly, rubbing their hardened cocks together.

Jim's knees went weak and the blond pulled back just enough to speak, "Can I suck your cock?"

Leonard groaned, "Fuck, yes."

Jim dropped down to the floor in front of his friend, one hand on his hip, the other wrapped around his cock.

Leonard clutched Jim's hair as the man wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. God, his mouth was so fucking pretty when wrapped around his dick. The doctor cursed as Jim sank down further, his tongue doing unspeakable things to the underside of his cock. Leonard used his grip on the blond's hair to propel himself further into that gorgeous mouth.

Jim moaned around his cock and Leonard clenched his jaw to stop himself from coming. Using his grip on Jim's hair he began to rock himself in and out of the younger man's mouth carefully, trying his damndest not to shove his entire dick roughly down his friend's throat. Jim's tongue drug along him as he thrusted, forcing him to tighten his grip until the young man winced.

"Sorry," He mumbled, stroking Jim's hair gently. He gritted his teeth, "Jim." He grunted in warning.

Jim gave a partial smirk (mostly it was in his eyes) and swallowed around Leonard's cock. Leonard grunted and came down his friend's throat, his cock twitching as he did. Jim pulled away after he had swallowed all of the doctor's come, licking his bruised and swollen lips.

Leonard growled and yanked Jim off the floor, pulling him into a deep kiss, tonguing the younger man's mouth. He reached down a hand and wrapped it around Jim's cock, stroking firmly until his friend came into his hand, making Jim whimper. Leonard pulled his hand back and wiped it on his bed before grinning at Jim, "I like it when you stop talking."**  
**


End file.
